Not Applicable
1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to soap having silt incorporated therein and particularly to soap having glacial silt incorporated therein
2. Description of the Prior Art
Soap has been used for centuries as a cleaning agent. Over the years, people have added various ingredients to soap to make it more pleasing and more efficient For example, fragrances are often added to soaps to provide a more pleasant smell. Years ago, pumice was added to soap to make it work better. It is believed that the pumice provided grit that helped scrub grease and other substances from the skin.
There are two basic methods of making soap. The first is the cold process. This process is a soap making method where no additional heat is added during the process. The chemical heat from the saponification process (gel stage) is the only heat in this method causing saponification to take place during its curing time, which is the time that process soap is allowed to sit before using, usually 4 weeks. This time allows cold process soap to slowly saponify and become less harsh In addition, it allows the water to evaporate out creating a harder bar.
The second method is known as the hot process. The hot process is a process in which additional heat is added during the soap making process. The soap is heated up either in a microwave oven or crock-pot (for small batches) to create soap quickly. The additional heat helps the soap go through the saponification process much faster than the 4 weeks that cold process soap is allowed to cure. The additional heat helps the soap to form. It also removes much of the excess water so that soap made this way is ready to use as soon as it has cooled.